random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KingOfSpriters12/The RNW Boy Band - RN^♪OM-NESS~
I wasn't lying when I said more on this tommorrow. I'm making a boy band based off basically all the Male RNW users that matter excluding BJ and Krazy. Here's the lineup: *Desuspeed (Tornadospeed) - The sexiest one. He's kawaii and desu sugoi. He probably seems random out of this lineup, but thay's the name of the game here (literally, it's called RN^♪OM-NESS~). I based his appearance off of an old icon and his being a Portal fan. All I got :/ *Jhayden (Faves3000) - The tough one probably. His appearance is literally his OC that represents him in everything just buffed out. The necklace is just to make him look more boyband-y. *Ken (UMG) - The bad boy with a heart of gold. This was based off of his mii. I drew the legs wrong at first but then I realized that they were the right pose to make him look like Ryu or Ken, so I thought the pun would be too perfect and ran with it, hence the bands and blonde hair. It works right? Bad boys are fighters. Right? IDK, moving on. *Moch (You know who this is) - The leader or the jack of all trades. He's Harry Styles. Literally, I traced over an image of Harry to make him. Only difference is le lenny face which he posts all the time. *Comp (^) - The smart one. Prof. Wright from TCS, but with ^ ͜ʖ ͡° as his face. He and Moch are a couple, never appear on songs without each other. Didn't kill myself makin' this one, as you can see. Next. *J. J. (J. Severe) - The suave one. I just based it off his oc with some changes to make him look more Boyz II Men-ish, since they're the only boy band of color I'm familiar with. He has shades, an undershirt, and a different hairstyle that I couldn't draw. *Webby (Why that's me good sir) - The shy one/cute one. That's Web's color scheme but what's all this other stuff? Well for starters those are sneakers there he's wearing, along with some nail polish. He's also got cat ears and a tail, because most users know 3 things about me; I like fighting games, I was at one point 12, and I'm a furry. And the 12 thing is why he's the shortest. He also has a leash and collar because I got a collar on right now. *Gray (If you don't know who this is I will pimp-slap you) - The sharp one. Tried to give him a Justin Timberlake vibe since hey he was in N*Sync, dunno if that worked. I don't think even GPS (saw your comment <3) realizes this is based off his Nick Fanon OC Lord Byzantine . I changed that a lot to make it all teenage-y. He's got human skin, legs, hair (spiky), and his eyes are closer to human albeit still red. His warbled lump with a tie is now a suit. And that fang there is just cause why not. He's got Web's leash because non-awkward explanation. I haven't decided if they're a couple in this but I'm so leaning on yes. Legit confirmed confirmed. And that's all I got. Page coming soon I guess? Have a nice day since it's just barely the afternoon. Category:Blog posts